Known in the prior art is a number of chemotherapeutic agents for treating malignant neoplasms including those which comprise aziridine derivatives as active agent, such as diaziridinyl-2-methylthiazolido-3-phosphoric acid (Imiphos), triaziridinylthiophosphoric acid (TioTef).
The pharmaceutical composition comprising 1-carbamoyl-2-cyanoaziridine is the most effective among cytostatics--agents based on aziridine derivatives intended for treating malignant neoplasms--known in the prior art.
The application of the known drugs based on the above active agents--aziridine derivatives, and specifically on 1-carbamoyl-2-cyano-aziridine, provides for 47.4% cure of rats with carcinosarcoma DS.
However, 1-carbamoyl-2-cyano-aziridine was tested only for experimental treatment (in vivo) of tumors at early stages of development and for suppression of metastases and relapse. Besides, the above compound displays rather high toxicity (LD.sub.50 =1 250 mg/kg).